


Armitage Hux x Reader - General Hugs

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, General Hugs, M/M, Poe Dameron is a jerk, Poe Dameron is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: Hi!! I was wondering if you could do something fluffy with General Hux and a reader who thinks they're too immature or emotional for him. I'm not sure if that makes sense, I apologize if it doesn't. Thank you!A/N: Not gonna lie, this hit kinda close to home, but I loved writing it! This is just very soft and fluffy.Pairing: Armitage Hux x ReaderSummary: The reader thinks they are too emotional and childish for the General and that they keep upsetting him, but Hux is there to comfort them.Warnings: Self-deprecation, slight hint to anxiety, if you feel like any of this applies to you please go and talk to someone, it’s gonna be alright, I promise <3Word count: 1.4K
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, General Hux & Reader, General Hux/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 57





	Armitage Hux x Reader - General Hugs

You have always been insecure about yourself. Maybe it came from your upbringing, maybe you were just born like this, but you just didn't think that anyone was able to truly like, or even love you. Obviously, this did also affect your relationship with General Hux. You were dating, at least you hoped that's how he saw your relationship status too. After all, he was the one to ask you out and confess that he harbored feelings for you, so you hoped that he thought that you were in a relationship.

He wasn't your superior, which made you way more comfortable since there wasn't one more dominant or powerful. You were equals, at least when it comes to your professions. This dynamic changes when it comes to your personal or romantic life. He has always been stern, dominant, and mature, while you thought of yourself as rather childish, immature, and way too emotional for him.

It was hard for you to keep a serious face in a boring meeting, while he never dropped the facade of the cold-hearted general. You were quick to lose your temper or to start crying, whenever something went wrong, while he never let anyone know how he felt about certain actions. You were always the first to show affection, while it always took him some time to ease into any physical or emotional gestures. This made you think that you weren't as good of a pair as you had hoped. And it ate you up inside. The thought made you control every move you made and every word you said, to not make a fool out of yourself.

This change in character didn't go unnoticed by General Hux but he blamed it on the huge amount of pressure both of you were under after the last attack of the Resistance. He was sure you'd say something if you were feeling unwell or uncomfortable with anything, so he didn't bother to ask. Even though it made him curious at some times.

This evening you got off early from your shift, so you went over to Hux's quarters. He wasn't going to be there for around half an hour and you thought you could make him some tea and bring over some pastries, that you made the day ago to get your mind off of things. They were little heart cookies with pink glazing on top. It was a little bit cheesy, but you thought it would make him happy after a long day.

You didn't have to wait long for him to enter the comfortable living quarters, kicking his boots off, but putting his coat neatly back into his closet. He was slightly startled by seeing you sitting on his black leather sofa, a cup of tea in your hands, Millicent on your lap, and a small tray of cookies right in front of you.

The General let out a slight chuckle as he leaned down to place a small kiss on top of your forehead and settling down next to you.

"What's so funny?" You asked, insecurities creeping back into your mind.

He doesn't like it.  
You should've stayed in your quarters.  
Cookies? Really? What are you four?  
"Nothing my dear. Pink glazing? That's such a cheezy thing of you to do." He remarked jokingly.

"Oh, you don't like it? I'm sorry, I'll make something different next time." The feeling of your cheeks getting hot, made you realize that you were about to cry, but you fought against the urge, and swallowed thickly instead.

"Oh no, don't worry! I love it. I just wanted to say that this is so you." Hux said reassuringly while taking a bite out of a cookie.

It made you feel a little bit better, but maybe he was just saying this to not hurt your feelings? He probably thought it was such a childish thing to do.

"You won't believe what happened today at the bridge! Some dense Resistance pilot had the audacity to make fun of me today."

With this, Hux went off in a much-needed rant about how he got treated today and that it was one of the most disrespectful things anyone has ever said to him.

"...And you know how he called me? That imbecile called me 'General Hugs'. Can you believe that?"

You didn't say anything in return and rather broke out into a snort-like laugh, definitely remembering that nickname for later. He had to admit that it was kind of funny, but he kept his composure to not give you the impression that he would like to be called that. Even though, if it would've been you, he wouldn't have minded it.

"This is not funny, darling! He made me look like a fool in front of my officers!" Hux tried to sound serious, but he thought he was going to join in with your amusement.

You, on the other hand, didn't take that comment as lightly as it seemed.

This situation is not funny. Stop laughing.  
You disrespected him.  
Stop behaving like this.  
You're way too emotional.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...to offend you! I'll stop laughing." You said, now being way closer than ever to start crying. You felt the tears welling up in your eyes and a black hole seemed to build inside your stomach. You fucked it up again.  
"Stop apologizing, please. You didn't do anything that you'd have to apologize for." He remarked.

"I'm sorry. Shit. I-I think I should leave, it's getting late." Your face was turned away from him so that he couldn't see you cry. That would be way too childish for him. But just as you wanted to stand up, he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you back to the couch lightly, now looking rather concerned about your reaction.

"My love, what is happening? I noticed it before, but you're behaving so strange lately. Is everything alright? Are you feeling unwell? I'm starting to get worried." He commented as he tried to get you to face him.

How pathetic you must look right now. Who would like someone that acts like this? A childish mess, that started crying about everything.

"Hey, look at me. Why are you crying? Please, talk to me."

He noticed that his sweet talk wouldn't solve anything, so he had to try something else.

"Come here, it's gonna be alright." He said while he moved forward to pull you close to him.

You didn't have the strength to pull away from his embrace, so you just let him caress you soothingly. The General still had no idea what was going on, but he hated seeing you cry and he would do anything to make you feel better.

"There, there, it's okay, don't cry. I'm here for you."

He wasn't pressuring you to answer him, he just stayed like this and let you calm down slowly, wiping your tears away while he looked for any indication of your sorrow. You took a slow and deep breath and started to explain.

"Tidge, I just don't feel like I deserve you. We are complete opposites. Do you actually like me, or do you think I'm childish? I didn't mean to upset you by laughing at that stupid nickname or making these silly cookies. I don't want you to think that I'm too emotional to handle myself. And I didn't mean to start crying."

This caused the ginger next to you to chuckle slightly, and you to be confused by his reaction.

"Oh darling, that's it? You think you're too childish or too emotional for me? I could never think of you that way. That's just you. You're not a robot, it's alright to have emotions. I love you no matter how you act. I wouldn't think any less of you if you're crying or laughing."

His voice was calm and he didn't seem to care if this would make you think of him any differently. Everything was fine. He didn't think of you as immature and you were glad that he honest with you. So was he that you finally came clean about your change in behavior and didn't keep it all for yourself.

"Thank you, Armitage. Or am I supposed to say General Hugs?" You commented as he placed another kiss on your forehead.

"You're not gonna let that go anytime soon, will you?" He joked as he got his cup of tea and another heart-shaped cookie.

"Nope, I don't think so. By the way, it does kind of fit, doesn't it?" You replied while you leaned on his shoulder, enjoying your new-found comfort.


End file.
